I Love You
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Karena kecerobohan Sakura berbicara, membuat Naruto tidak ingin mengejarnya lagi. Sakura yang merasa bersalah ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto dan ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Warn: inside DLDR!


Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Hoola minna … *lempar kembang* chesee balik lagi dengan cerita yang ngaco minta ampun …. Chesee berharap kalian suka fict ini.

Warning: GaJe, Aneh, Chara (mungkin) OOC, EYD belum benar, Plot melenceng kemana-mana, typo(s) dan kesalahan manusia biasa. Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

><p>Happy raeding …<p>

"Hai Sakura-_chan _…**.**" kata pemuda pirang sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya, yang dipanggil hanya mendengus.

"Ada apa?" kata Sakura ketus.

"Sakura-chan, jangan ngambek dong. Jelek tau kalau ngambek." kata pemuda itu sambil melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang itu tampaknya tidak mudah menyerah. Pemuda pirang itu Sakura hingga membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu jengah.

"Naruto, bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku? Aku muak melihatmu." kata Sakura bengis.

Kepala kuning naruto tertunduk, perasaan ini kembali lagi … yah, perasaan ini yang membuat Naruto terpuruk. Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuat Naruto harus mengenang masa lalunya yang pahit. Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto pun merasa bersalah, sedih juga jika melihat pemuda _hyperactive _itu menjadi murung.

"Na-naruto a-aku …"

"Tak apa Sakura, jika itu maumu akan kukabulkan." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum –paksa- sehingga membuat gadis berambut _pink _itu miris melihatnya.

TENG.. TENG..

Bel pun berbunyi, pertanda bahwa waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Naruto meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan apapun, biasanya pemuda pirang itu mengucapkan "_sampai jumpa Sakura-chan."_ Tapi sekarang pemuda itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, membuat hati gadis itu sedikit sakit.

"_Forehead_ ayo masuk … nanti kau dihukum Kurenai _sensei_ loh!" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang meneriaki Sakura.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura mendekati gadis itu –Yamanaka Ino- dengan memasang wajah lesu.

"_Forehead_, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" kata Ino dengan nada khawatir, terlihat jelas raut wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Sakura hanya melihat Ino sekilas lalu memandang ke arah lain, Ino yang mengerti maksud Sakura hanya diam tanpa kata.

* * *

><p>"Jadi anak-anak, yang dimaksud hewan <em>Molusca<em> adalah …" ucap Kurenai- _sensei _dengan lantang, membuat murid-murid disana harus tutup telinga agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah.

Sakura merasa bosan, pelajaran yang di ajarkan Kurenai-_sensei_ pun tidak masuk ke otak. Sakura melihat teman sebangkunya –Ino-, sepertinya gadis itu sedang sibuk mendengarkan Kurenai-_sensei_ berbicara.

'_Tumben Ino rajin.'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Pig!"

"Ada apa?" kata Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Pig, aku ngantuk. Tolong bangunin kalau ada Kurenai-_sensei_ ya?"

"Ya."

Akhirnya gadis itu tertidur pulas, dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"Indahnya …." Teriak Sakura karena melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.<p>

Sekarang gadis itu berada di padang bunga, Sakura menari-nari di padang bunga tersebut. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti menari, gadis itu mendengar suara manusia –selain Sakura-. Gadis berambut _pink _itu menganga, bulir-bulir air matanya pun keluar melihat pemandangan yang ada.

"Shion-_chan_, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang seraya memegang tangan si gadis.

Sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum, samar-samar dipipinya terlihat rona merah.

"Iya Naru-_kun_, aku mau." kata Shion malu-malu sehingga membuat Sakura sedih mendengarnya.

"Na-naruto …" kata gadis itu lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hai Sakura …." kata Naruto sambil merangkul Shion sehingga membuat gadis itu blushing.

"D-dia siapa, Naruto?" kata Sakura lirih, sebenarnya dia tahu siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu kan ….

"Oh dia Shion, dia itu-"

TENG... TENG… TENG…

"Sakura bangun, ayo pulang."kata Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"Na-naruto …." gigau Sakura, sehingga membuat Ino bingung.

"Sakura, ayo bangun! Naruto menunggumu." kata Ino jahil tapi kata-kata tersebut berhasil membuat Sakura bangun.

"Ino … mana Naruto?" kata Sakura kalut, gadis itu mengambil tasnya kemudian lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hei Sakura, kau mau kemana?" kata Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sakura, namun pergerakannya berhenti karena lengannya ditahan seseorang.

"Ayo pulang, _Troblesome_." kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas –Shikamaru- sambil menyeret Ino pulang.

"Tapi Sakura-"

"Ssstt… _dear_, biarkan saja dia. Biar dia atasi masalahnya sendiri, oke _dear_?"

Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

* * *

><p>Sakura berlari menuju ke kelas Naruto, berharap ada Naruto disana. Hari ini ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang itu, ia tahu bahwa dia mencintai Naruto tapi ketika bertemu dengan pemuda itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura adalah umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto, benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang.<p>

BRAK!

Sakura membanting pintu kelas dengan kasar, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling tapi yang dicari nihil. Sakura mulai putus asa, namun ekor matanya menangkap sosok Naruto. Dengan sisa tenaganya, gadis itu mengejar pemuda bermata _sapphire _itu.

"Naruto …." teriak Sakura, yang dipanggil pun menengok dan mendapati sosok gadis tengah mengejarnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura menerjang Naruto hingga pria berkulit tan itu jatuh.

"Naruto … ja-jangan pergi dariku lagi … a-aku minta maaf soal yang tadi … hiks …." kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Tak apa kok Sakura-chan, sudahlah jangan menangis." kata Naruto dengan nada lembut sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang.

"Na-naruto …"

"Hm?"

'_Bilang sekarang tidak ya?'_ pikir Sakura.

'_Sudah bilang saja!'_ ucap inner Sakura.

'_Tapi … aku malu.'_

'_Cepat ucapkan saja, Sakura Haruno itu pemberani! Katakan saja sebelum kau menyesal'_

"A-ano Naruto … a-aku …"

"Ya? Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto dengan memasang tampang serius, membuat Sakura geli melihatnya.

"A-aku … aku … aku cinta kamu Naru-_kun_."ucap Sakura cepat sehingga Naruto bingung mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Sakura-_chan_ bicaranya kecepetan sih!"

Karena kehabisan akal, secara mendadak gadis berambut unik itu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas sehingga membuat wajah Naruto merona merah.

"Kau mengerti sekarang Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"_I love you_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Love you too_, Naru-_kun_."

"Emm … Sakura-chan …."

"Ya?"

"Cium …." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya, Sakura pun tersenyum dan pada akhirnya ….

BUAGH!

Sakura meninju pipi Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto tepar seketika, melihat itu Sakura tersenyum ala iblis.

"Rasakan itu, dasar mesum." kata Sakura sambil tertawa ala iblis.

**OWARI**

Dicerita ini menurut kalian Chesee nge-bash Sakura gak? Aku gak bermaksud lho buat nge-bash Sakura, Sakura itu salah satu Chara favorit aku. Jadi kalau ada yang ngerasa Chesee nge-bash Sakura di fict ini bilang aja ya ^^.

So, mind to review? ^^


End file.
